Fairys make music
by fairyeaterhigh13
Summary: Lucy heartfilia. Delinquent, DJ, and "Ms.popularity" of magnolia high. She loves music but not fairy tails? What happens when the band she hates the most joins her school? Will she still hate them or will she become friends with the famous Fairy Tail? Maybe she can end up finding someone to love in the band she so hates. Nalu and other pairings. My first fic. Rated T for cursing
1. Lucys tail- Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so dont be too mean. please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail...I wish I did though Cx**

* * *

Lucy p.o.v

"...MS HEARTFILIA THAT IS ENOUGH! TO THE...", "Uggggh! you teachers can't get anymore annoying! Just SHUDDUP! Your giving me a headache! God damn I'm going!", "MS HEARTFILIA", "OH MY GOD JUST SHUDDUP! I SAID IM GOING YOU CAN QUIT BITCHIN!" I grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder and started walking out a that prison they call a classroom.

My names Lucy Heartfilia. Im a student of magnolia high and the "privileged" daughter of that sadistic bastard Jude Heartfilia. Oh sorry about that argument with the teacher earlier bitch annoys the hell outa me. Oh and just in case you're wondering that wasn't the first time its happened. Now you probably wanna know why, if I hate the place so much I dont just leave but here's the thing... I may hate the teachers but I love a lot a people here too. I mean you may think ima bitch cause I screamed at the teacher but I'm really not, as long as you stay on my good side. The people here (besides the teachers ) love me for me. I mean at first I wanted to leave but my probation officer put me on house arrest (yup I'm that bad Cx) and as time passed by I started to love it here, The principal here is probably the only adult I respect. Turns out he's a great guy! Oh and I got new friends like Levy, Cana, Erza, Juvia and the others. So my lifes kinda great now.

But back then...my dad...The guy's something else I tell my mom died he went nuts! He was so drugged with money HE ALMOST SOLD ME TO SOME PERV! Good thing I left before he did though. Although you might be wondering how i could leave all that money. Tell you what, it wasn't easy so I made sure to bring some with me...and by some I mean ALOT. Or at least enough to buy a house, a pistol, a phone, headphones, some new clothes, a motorcycle, Oh then I fixed up the basement a bit...well a lot but th-that doesn't matter! AND DON'T THINK I'M LAZY!

I'm not some stupid bitch who takes their parents money and thinks they don't have to work. I have a job and I happen to like it. I'm the DJ at Gate Keys, magnolias best night club. Yes I know I'm a minor and I shouldn't be at a nightclub but hey, I guess being a rich mans daughter has its perks. I love how the people here treat me like family but, a big problem is when guys decide to hit on me. OH the nerve! Its something I've always had a problem with but my friends are trying to help me control myself. Another problem I've started having lately are the song requests. People have been requesting an awful lot of songs made by the boy band, Fairy Tail, lately. I've been having to stay up extra trying to add a bunch of Fairy Tail songs to the mix. I mean I've heard of it before because of Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna since they're HUGE fans... but I've never really cared. Everything I heard about them made them sound like a gay band of rich playboy's so instead of fangirling I along with Cana began hating Fairy Tail, so my nights have not been good since I had to listen to some shitty band every night but besides all that my life is awesome!

* * *

Was that the bell? Is it already lunch time? "OH MY GOD! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" The fuck? I turned around to see who was screaming at me and I saw Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy running at me really fast...are they high? "Lu! Guess what! Guess what!" Levy screamed in my face. I backed up a bit "What?". Then I heard the announcements come on "Attention students. I have some good news for you all today. Starting tomorrow my grandson, Laxus Dreyar, from Fairy Tail along with his other band members are to join us in this wonderful school for a while. I want you to be respectful and treat them kindly. That is all. Return to your duties." When the announcements turned off I heard about a thousand squeals in the hallways."God damn it" as I said that I heard someone else say the same. When I turned to my right to see who it was I saw Cana gaping at the speakers.

Remember when I said my life was awesome...yea, I lied.

* * *

**So? You like? Again this is my first fic so PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's (/^▽^)/**


	2. But why HERE!

**New chappy! I'm still new at this so REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the genius Hiro Mashima**

It was time for lunch and the group of girls were beginning to eat at the roof of the school.

"Goddamn it."

"You guys! That's about the 10th time you've said that...AND IN SYNC ! " Levy growled.

"Juvia does not blame them. If juvia did not like Fairy Tail she thinks she'd react in the same way-" Juvia said but was suddenly cut off by she's rights and yea OKs.

"-but Juvia does like Fairy Tail so she only reacts by going to concerts, joining fan clubs, and cheering for her GRAY-SAMA !" she added making her begin to gush.

"Ooo I don't know how to react when I finally get to know NATSU DRAGNEEL ! OMG !" Lissana said.

"and my GAJEEL! EEP! " Levy added causing the three to begin squealing.

A sudden dark aura began to surround the three girls and their other friends. They turned to where the aura was emitting and saw the blonde and brunette sitting still as they shot daggers at the three fangirls making goosebumps run up their spine.

"If you have such a problem with this arrangement you should just sort it out with Makarov." Erza commented while joyfully stuffing her face with cake.

Lucy nodded then sent Cana a look as if asking 'you coming'. Cana shook her head "I think ima stay here. I really don't wanna go talk to the principal about some playboy band" she said while taking a sip out of her canteen. Lucy nodded and headed to the door that lead her inside.

* * *

"Can I talk to Principal Makarov?", Lucy asked the office secretary.

"He's in his office."she responded pointing to his door with her thumb.

Lucy nodded and headed towards his door, she knocked twice then stuck her head in. "Gramps? Can I come in?"

"Ah Lucy! I had a feeling you'd be coming into my office sooner or later. What is it you need, child?" gramps asked.

Lucy walked into the office and leaned on the door. "Its about the announcement you made earlier."

Gramps grew a knowing smirk that somewhat frightened Lucy making her look away. "Oh I see. You wouldn't happen to be a fan of my grandsons band would you?"Gramps asked in an amused tone making Lucy turn to shoot him a glare that made him shake in his seat.

"Are you insane? Why the fuck would I fall for some stupid band like that?" Lucy hissed between her teeth.

"Eeh-mmm *cough, cough* Wh-What is it you wanted to ask me a-again?" Gramps asked wanting to avoid her glare and start a new conversation. Lucy sighed catching the fear in his voice, deciding to go along with the new conversation starter.

"I wanna know why they have to come to THIS school. I mean there are a bunch of other schools. Whose stupid idea was it to bring them here?!" Lucy asked emphasizing on the word this.

"It was my idea." Gramps growled.

Lucy's eyes went wide "I-I didn't mean you were stupid! I-I w-was talking about the i-idea!" she said waving her hands in front of her for emphasize.

Gramps chuckled at her reaction. "Don't worry I understand I was just messing with you I will answer your questions.", he said and Lucy nodded.

"The reasons that they joined this school is because I decided they needed an education since they became famous before finishing school and also because I wanted to see my grandson more. Does that answer your questions?" Gramps asked quirking a brow at Lucy.

"Yeah, I've one more question though." Lucy said.

Gramps nodded.

"Why exactly did you announce it like that?.. I mean there are a lot of fans out there. Didn't you think they'd tell others? the press might find out and it'll bring our school some unwanted attention." Lucy asked with a serious look on her face.

"See Lucy I knew you were smart. Why not start showing it in your grades?" Gramps taunted making Lucy scowl. "Although, I wish I would've thought of that sooner...OH I've an idea!" Makarov cheered.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"As you know Fairy Tail is currently very famous. Since people might be coming to do interviews and such, I've decided we should charge them. It'll be an easier way to earn money for our school. Oh we'll be RICH !" Gramps cheered with dollar signs in his eyes.

Lucy chuckled 'this old mans gonna scare 'em away' she thought."Thanks gramps see you later I guess.", she turned to open the door and left the principal to daydream in his office.

* * *

**After school:**

The day finally ended and Lucy was more than happy. She was so excited to leave that hell hole that she even started to skip on her way home.

"LUCY!", she heard her name being called from behind.

She turned to see Cana was running towards her. Lucy stood still and waited for Cana to catch up to her. Once Cana finally caught up to Lucy she rested her arms on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Can...can I s-stay over?" Cana wheezed.

Lucy began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of her wheezing friend.

Cana had finally caught her breath, "Dat laugh tho" she said in a playful tone.

"Shut the fuck up cana, and yes you can stay over." Lucy giggled.

"YESSHH !" Cana yelled fist pumping the air.

"So what did Makarov say?" Cana asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh yea! He said the reason they're coming to our school is because they need an education and he needed to see his grandson more or something. I know where he's coming from but I just hate the idea of them joining the school !", Lucy groaned in frustration.

Cana nodded "Me too...but.." She turned to Lucy "its not like we have to talk to them..I mean I don't wanna sound like a bitch but its not like we have any business with 'em anyways."

Lucy stopped in her tracks and Cana stopped beside her.

"Your right...yea OK let's just ignore 'em" Lucy said as Cana nodded approvingly.

"I'm going to work tonight so if you wanna stay over don't trash the house!" Lucy growled."I won't, I won't!.. when are you gonna get us into that place anyways? It seems cool especially since you're the DJ! What's a party without the one and only Lucy Heartfilia, right? You know you're a really good DJ...As a matter of fact you may be the best one I've ever met, and believe me I've met A LOT! No homo."

"Thanks Cana ...but...about getting y'all in, I'm not sure if I can, we are still minors after all and I dont want you guys or myself to get arrested for sneaking you in, but hopefully I can get you guys in soon." Lucy said matter of factly.

Cana nodded, then widened her eyes as if remembering something.

"By the way..." Cana said turning to lucy with a playful smirk.

"What's up?" Lucy asked turning to face her.

"Did I see you...skipping earlier?" Cana asked in a taunting tone.

Lucy's face turned crimson and she put her face in her hands trying to hide the blush.

"Oh and what is this?! The badass Lucy Heartfilia is BLUSHING! *GASP* THE END IS NEAR!" Cana yelled as she continued to taunt the blonde teen.

"Cana I swear I am going to kick your ass if you don't quit!" Lucy growled, face still hidden.

The girls continued to argue while walking home, but little did they know that what they thought would be a regular day would be the start of something new.

* * *

**I have completed chapter 2. I tried my best. Is it good? Fairy Tail will FINALLY show up in the next chapter. Again I'm still very new at this.**

**Disclaimer:Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's.**


	3. What just happened

**Im so really very sorry about WTF HAPPENED!?**

**Welcome to chapter 3! Please enjoy! **

**Also big bro wants a shoutout so... YAAY RAUL!**

** -The bold part in this chapter is a flash back-Just lettin ya know, ya no?**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail ain't mines!**

* * *

**Lucy & Cana~ **

"Lucy!...Lucyyyy...Fuckin' wake up already! I swear to god if you don't get your ass up right now..." Cana growled while trying to shake her friend awake.

"Ughhhh! Leave me alone! I'm tired.." Lucy groaned while placing her pillow over her head.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Cana yelled out of frustration. "AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE MY MOM! So shuddup..." Lucy mumbled from under her pillow.

"Lucy please! We have to go to school!" Cana whined.

"It's not like it'll matter if we miss ONE day." Lucy yawned.

"LUCY! Its only going to add to what you have on your record! How are you gonna get to college!" Cana stated matter of factly, Lucy let out a 'meh' while shrugging her shoulders under the pillow.

"MY OLD MAN WILL KILL ME!" Cana continued to whine with a frightened look on her face.

"Then GO!" Lucy yelled throwing her pillow at her best friend.

Cana caught the pillow then pouted. 'How the hell do I get this bitch to leave' Cana thought. Just then Cana remembered something and her pout turned to a grin. She tossed the pillow back to lucy.

"Do you remember Dan from last years halloween party?" Cana coughed while smirking at the blonde.

Lucy dodged the pillow tossed at her then frowned.

It was halloween when Lucy had just got off probation and she decided to go to a party. At that party she met Dan Straight. He was warned by many guys about what Lucy would do if he hit on her. He did it anyway and ended up getting sent to the hospital, but he didn't stop there. After he left the hospital he continued to bother day he tried to follow her home so she kicked him where it hurts and ran home. She had her friends tell him she moved to hargeon and he left.

Lucy had to admit though never in her life has she been more creeped out.

"You wouldn't." Lucy growled.

"Would I?" Cana asked sweetly but lucy knew there was poison hidden in her words.

'Fuck,she got me!' Lucy screamed in her mind.

"Damn you Cana!" Lucy hissed while heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Before the girls left they made sure to grab their phone. Once they knew they were ready they began to head to school side by side. As lucy walked she had headphones on and listened to some music.

Cana on the other hand was on her phone.

As they neared the gate of the school it was quiet till Lucy spoke.

"Hey what time is it?" Lucy asked placing her headphones to her neck.

Cana took a look on her phone and then answered "Around 9:30. We're late thanks to your bitch ass. You never cared earlier so why does it matter?"

"We can skip first were already late but.."Lucy grabbed Cana by the shoulder and pointed to a group of guys walking into their school "look... It looks like they're barely getting here."

When Lucy let go of Cana she said the first thing that came to her mind

"Who the fuck are they?"she asked.

Lucy shrugged.

"Weird"

Then the girls continued towards the school as if they've forgotten. (which they did...**sweat drop**)

* * *

**Those "weird" guys inside**

The boys looked around the empty hallways. Many lockers, many classrooms,stairs,and a long hallway.

"So I guess...this is Makarov's school?" One said. He had light blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye.

"Huh, it seems..way..way bigger than I thought it would be." Another man with long black hair and many piercings added making the rest of his group nod.

"Don't worry we don't plan on making it any bigger"

The group turned their faces to meet a girl with long red hair. She wore a white shirt and a blue skirt which they assumed was the uniform. She seemed strict.

"Why are you late on the first day?"

"Avoiding Fans because we'll 'distract' classes", the guy who said this had blonde hair and a scar shaped like lightning over his eye.

She nodded then held her hand out "Erza Scarlet pleased to meet you."

The men stared in awe.

"Nice to meet you erza i'm jellal." The man with the tattoo said as he shook her hand.

He walked back "These are my friends gajeel,the fellow with many piercings." He started as he pointed to each friend and Erza nodded and waved to each one, " Laxus the blonde, Natsu with the scarf and pink hair, and finally gray the...shirtless one."

"How did this happen?!"

"Welcome to magnolia high you can go to the main office and they'll set..."

Erza lost concentration as she saw,from the corner of her eyes, two girls sneaking up the stairs.

She snapped her head to the side, "You there!".

This caught the groups attention.

The girls froze and tried not to move 'don't move she won't see us!' they thought.

" COME . NOW !" she yelled

"Fuck!" They girls yelled in frustration as they turned to walk back down the stairs.

The guys were awe struck. There was a Blondie with straight hair that she put down to one side her bangs covering part of one eye. She wore a red tank top and had on a black jacket. She had on some ripped skinny jeans that matched the knee high army boots she had on and headphones around her neck.

Then there was a brunette with wavy hair. She had on a plain white t-shirt that hugged her body, some black booty shorts with a canteen hanging from it, and black converse.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Erza was already there a group of guys following behind.

"Good morning Lucy, Cana, why aren't you in class?" Erza asked scanning the girls, "Or in uniform?" She growled.

"Geez to think you'd get used to it by now" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Erza since when do we ever wear uniform?" Lucy asked leaning forward to tap her head.

Erza growled as the ones behind her and Cana let out light chuckles.

Erza pushed Lucy's hand away from her head.

"Why do I always get put through this in the morning? You know I always scan hallways for tardies at this time. Its my job." She sighed.

"Because you love us and you suck when you work so we entertain ourselves. We still love you though!" Cana said while heading to hug the read head

Lucy giggled and went to hug her as well " Yea we do! And the difference between you and a bunch of others who work here is we listen to you and you're our friend, we just get bored easily s'all. Sowwy Erza."

"Besides, we'll be doing the same to Mira later on." Cana said winking to the red head

Erza giggled at the girls.

"Okay, okay... but that still doesn't answer why you were late?"

Lucy and cana backed away and sighed 'Buzzkill' they thought.

"Lucy's a lazy shit." Cana sighed.

Lucy growled at her then answered "I didn't wanna come."

"Cana, only because I know how Lucy is I won't call Gildarts."

Cana sighed

"As for you Lucy please stop skipping and showing up late. Its adding more and more to your record. What if they put you back on probation?!" Erza pleaded.

This caught the groups attention. 'WTF DID SHE DO?!' They yelled in their minds.

"What did you do?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the pink haired man called Natsu.

Canas and Lucy's eyes widened at the group of males, "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW LONG HAVE Y'ALL BEEN STANDING THERE?!"

The group sweat dropped. 'Wow they didn't notice us' they thought.

"Oi Lucy didn't we see them walk in earlier?" Cana pointed out .

"Oh yeah! Who the hell are y'all anyways? I don't think I've ever seen y'all before?" Lucy said to the guys.

Their eyes widened. Never before have they meet people who didn't know them.

Thats when the two girls remembered. **"Starting tomorrow my grandson, Laxus Dreyar, from Fairy Tail along with his other band members are to join us in this wonderful school for a while." . T**heir eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their heads. 'Oh hell no' they thought.

'Gray' walked up to them with a shocked face. "W-We're Fairy to meet you I-Im.."

"Nope" the girls cut off in perfect sync. They turned on their heels and walked up the stairs.

"Wha-eh? YOU DIDN'T GET A TARDY PASS!" Erza yelled waving the colorful papers in the air.

"Wha-what the fuck just happened?" Gray and Gajeel asked aloud.

"I think we just got rejected." Jellal said crossing his arms.

"Th-thats...new." Natsu said. 'She seems...cool' he thought. "Eh? Well they've never been a huge they hate you." Erza said turning around

In all honesty the guys aren't happy to hear that, specially Natsu, he didn't know why though.

"But Lisanna, Levy, and Juvia would love to meet yall they're huge fans" she giggled.

"I-Its ok we just aren't used to the feeling." Laxus uttered.

"Hmm. I've got a good feeling about this year." Gray said.

"You guys should go to the office. They'll give you your schedule...as for Lucy and Cana, i'll teach them to remember their passes next time." Erza growled, a dark aura surrounding her. The guys began to sweat.

"E-excuse me?" Gray asked

"WHAT?!"

"W-w-wheres the-the office?"

"Forgive me. I've forgotten to tell you where the office was, you may strike me if you like." Erza sighed.

Gajeel prepared himself to strike her.

"NO!" Jellal screamed grabbing Gajeels raised fist and giving him a look that said 'are you out of your fucking mind?!'.

Gajeel put his fist down.

"N-no striking just... where's the office?"

* * *

**Finally I HAVE COMPLETED CHAPTER 3! ...*crickets*... okay...well sorry that I took so long been kinda busy. I tried my best so hope you liked it. (-.0)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is 's .**


	4. Welcome to Magnolia high

**Chapter 4! Thanks for waiting!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner :( i took way 2 long but...TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's**

* * *

Fairy tail searched the hallways of their new school trying to find the office. After the encounter with the two girls, now known as Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia, they had to calm an angry Erza and get directions to the office. Although, they still had trouble finding it because the school was huge. It was a quiet walk since the bands most talkative member had something on his mind.

'Lucy Heartfilia...where have I heard that name?' He wondered.

"Hey you ok bro? If its about earlier we were all surprised by it." Gray said trying to comfort his...band member? Frenemy?

"Nah i'm just thinking bout somethin." Natsu assured

"Whoa WHAT? You're thinking? Don't hurt yourself man." Gray chuckled.

"Fuck you Fullbuster!" Natsu growled.

Gray began to laugh uncontrollably and Natsu mumbled about how big of an asshole he was. The other band members let out light chuckles while Jellal focused on finding the office and Laxus wondered why the two were so stupid sometimes.

"Oo, FOUND IT!" Jellal gasped.

Everyone turned to see him pointing at a door and groaned.

"When did you get so fucking stupid Jellal?" Gajeel asked.

Gray facepalmed "That's a fucking janitors closet!"

"And to think you were the smartest of them all." Laxus said shaking his head "i'm disappointed. "

Jellal turned to see where his finger was pointing and saw a blue door with a sign hanging from it that said "Janitors Closet. Do not enter". He blushed and put his finger down.

He pointed to the wrong side of the hallway.

He lifted his finger again but faced it to the other side of the hallway to a red door that read "Office" on the frame.

"There ya go. Good job buddy." Laxus laughed patting his back.

"Fuck you." Jellal mumbled.

The others laughed at his stupidity as they began to walk into the office. Gray was once again laughing uncontrollably. He was on the verge of tears.

He turned to Natsu once his laughter quieted down.

"B-but seriously dude whats up?" He asked patting Natsu's back.

"You know that heartfilia chick?"

Gray nodded. "The blondie? What about her? You interested?" He smirked.

If Natsu was interested Gray wouldn't blame him. She had a nice body, but then again so did that Cana chick.

"She- What the fuck dude I dont even know her!" Ok so maybe he was a little interested but Gray didn't have to know that.

"That didn't stop you from kissing 'your biggest fan', that chick with the white hair or something? You didn't even know her name." Gray said with a smug grin.

"Shut up that was one time!" Natsu growled then punched Grays shoulder. " But seriously, I think I know her from somewhere."

"Maybe she went to one of our concerts before she started to... h-hate us. Look just dont worry bout it kay?."

"She doesn't h-hate us...does she?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Dude!"

"Ok ok! I'll stop." He sighed.

The team looked around the Office. Not to big, not to walked up to the front desk. There sat a-er, what looked like a colorful potato?

I assure you, this is normal...Notice the sarcasm?

Jellal approached the Office Secretary Potato "Excuse me? Uh sir?".

The potato looked up and smiled, "Oh no,no,no just call me Bob dear. How may I help you- HANDSOME MEN ! SO MANY HANDSOME YOUNG MEN !" He squealed.

The group stared shocked. The potato-er Bob looked like a fat old lady with too much make-up on. The guys have been called handsome, hot, sexy and other things but never has it creeped them out as much as it did now.

"Uh t-thanks I guess." Jellal said as he sweat bullets.

They other guys tried their best to hide their uneasiness and look composed when they ended up looking really really constipated.

Bob (aka potato) continued to talk not noticing their uneasiness "You must be the new students! What do you cuties need? Ill do _anything_ for you." He said emphasizing on the word anything.

The 5 felt shivers run up their spines.

"C-c-can w-we talk t-to the P-p-principal?" Jellal asked, losing his composure, all of them drowning in uneasiness.

"Of course you can! Maki is in his office!" Bob cooed.

They couldn't take It anymore. They raced each other to his door and slammed it open, forced themselves through, then slammed it back closed. They turned to look out the window of the office to stare wide eyed at Bob.

'What the fuck?!' They all thought.

A bell then rung marking the end of the first class.

"Wow" a voice said.

They turned their heads to see a short old man sitting at the office desk.

"I've never seen anyone this excited to come to my office." He laughed.

"Hey Old man!" Laxus greeted.

"Laxus,Its good to see you again! Im guessing these are your friends? Jellal, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray correct?" Gramps asked scanning the guys.

They group waved to him.

"Yeah...and i'm pretty sure we were about to get raped by that guy back there." He said pointing to the door.

Gramps gave a confused look then laughed...again. "Oh! You must be talking about Bob. He's filling in for today so you don't have to worry about seeing him again."

They sighed. 'Thank god' they thought.

"So I suppose you're here for your schedules?" Makarov asked.

They all nodded and at the exact moment the tardy bell for the second class rang.

"Well then.", he straightened the papers on his desk and moved it to the side.

"Welcome to Magnolia get started"

* * *

**Ok this was a really short and really bad chapter. I wanted to write more but I've been annoyingly busy was my birthday though...yay for me (¬_¬) any who I hope you enjoyed it. *cough* horrible *cough*. Thank yer Cx**


	5. STAMPEDE!

**It all begins here! Thank you all for the reviews so far! They make me feel good about what i'm writing! Every time I read the compliments I feel like I accomplished something and reward myself with a cookie haha! I'm not gonna talk anymore so HAVE FUN! (･****.◤)**

**Disclaimer:Fairy tail is Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

The bell rung and class was beginning. Everyone in the classroom was either talking about how excited they were that Fairy Tail was joining their school or how stupid Fairy Tail was in general. Levy quietly sat side by side with Lisanna and watched her classmates argue whether Fairy Tail was stupid or started to prepare herself for class deciding not to get her hopes just in case Fairy Tail decided not to come while Lisanna opened her phone to post and text friends on how excited she was. Green, The english teacher, then began calling role to start the class.

"Levy Mcgarden."

"Present."

"Lisanna Strauss."

Lisanna glanced up then returned her eyes back down to her phone, "...Here".

Levy turned to the white-haired girl, "Lisanna?" She called.

"Hmm?",Lisanna asked, not looking up from the phone.

"Do you know where Lucy and Cana are? I didn't see them 1st period and they're already late." Levy asked.

"Oh yeah?" Lisanna said nonchalantly.

Levy nodded, "Yeah...But now that I think about I shouldn't worry about Lucy because she's probably just skipping school, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"But what about Cana!? Didn't Gildarts get upset last time she was tardy for a class?" Levy wondered putting her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Mmm-hmm"

"You think she's probably sick? We should visit her after school."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Lisanna?" Levy called.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Are you even listening?"

"..." No comment.

"Lisanna?!"

"...Eh? What was that?" Lisanna asked FINALLY looking up from her phone.

"You know what never mind." Levy groaned.

Levy grabbed a book from her bag and placed it on her desk then placed her bag under her seat. She grabbed her book and opened it to where a bookmark laid and began to read.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Ms. Green called.

No answer.

"Thank god." She mumbled. "Cana Alberona."

No answer.

"Cana Alberona?"

No answer.

'How odd. No matter how annoying she is she never misses classes' She thought.

"Has anyone seen Cana Alberona?!"

Just then the door slammed open revealing a struggling brunette and a redhead with a blonde hanging over her shoulder.

"Oww! What the hell do you think you're doing Erza? Let go! Stop!" Cana screamed trying to get Ezra's hand out of her hair.

"Typical Erza. I don't even know what I did this time." Lucy mumbled, "You can stop struggling Cana, she won't let go...and i'm pretty sure she won't put me down either." She sighed.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY SHE'S NOT PULLING YOUR FUCKING HAIR!" Cana screamed.

"Will the both of you SHUT UP!? None of this would have happened if you just remembered to get your FREAKING TARDY PASS!" Erza growled, her voice getting louder with each word.

A tick mark then appeared on both Lucy and Canas foreheads.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING SHEET OF COLORED PAPER!?" Cana yelled in her ear.

Erza sighed "I'm being completely reasonable-"

"REASONABLE MY ASS! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Lucy screamed, cutting Erza's sentence short.

Some students began to cower at the heated argument while and the others stared wide eyed and confused. Not considering Levy who facepalmed at the topic of the argument.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AND IT IS REASONABLE! YOU GIRLS MUST LEARN TO BE RESPONSIBLE!"

" AND A PIECE OF PAPER IS GONNA HELP!? IT DOESN'T HELP US GET TO CLASS ON TIME, IT ONLY MAKES US MORE LATE!"

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAIR ALREADY DAMN IT!"

A tick mark then appeared on Ms. Green, "I WOULD LIKE TO START MY LESSON, SCARLET!" She growled catching everyones attention. "I TOLD THE COUNCIL YOU WEREN'T WORTHY OF BEING CALLED 'TITANIA'!"

"Whoa..." a voice said.

Everyone's attention went to the boys at the door.

"Did we um...interrupt-something or?" Gray said, nervously.

"Oh no." Lucy gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Cana whined.

The boys turned to the class and smiled "Hey." They said in sync.

No one said a thing. The fangirls stared then blinked...once...twice.

"OH MY GOD ITS FAIRY TAIL!" A girl squealed.

"STAMPEDE!"

In less than a second all the guys in the class and ducked under their desks while a load of girls ran out of their seats and to the band members.

"What the hell?!" Lucy yelled trying to get out of their way.

Soon enough Fairy Tail was running out of the room and the crowd of fans was growing bigger as they chased the band making them look like an actual stampede.

Cana ran as fast as she could to get out of the school but...sadly she wasn't fast enough.

"Noooo!" She screamed as she slowly sank into the crowd.

Lucy laid on the ground with swirls in her eyes and footprints all over her, unable to say anything-

"Ooo look at the birdies!"

...except for that.

"Stop this nonsense!" Erza screamed.

"Listen or else!" Mira yelled.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed stopping everyone and turning their attention to the short old man who stood at the top of the stairs.

Once they saw it was Makarov their skin began to crawl and they wished they never left the classroom. Erza and Mira walked up beside Makarov with a very intimidating look.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO STOP YOU LISTEN!" Erza growled making a couple of students jump back.

"Oh dear! You should have just stayed in your classroom!" Mira giggled, making everyone feel worse than before.

"BOYS!" Makarov boomed.

"Y-yes sir?" The band said as they stumbled towards the principal.

"I DO NOT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN! TREAT THEM AS YOU WOULD ANY OTHER STUDENT AND KNOW THAT THEY HAVE A CHOICE TO SWITCH SCHOOLS! NOW GET BACK TO CLASS BEFORE I PUNISH YOU ALL!" Makarov Screamed.

Students immediately listened not wanting to have to endure "that". As soon as students returned to class they went to their seats, not including Lucy who was still in Lala land, Cana who disappeared, and Erza who assisted Lucy and was not in that class.

"Whoa!...Your hair is soo pretty!" Lucy giggled.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Erza asked.

"Well...that was something. Im surprised Makarov didn't punish you." Ms. Green muttered.

"He has no need." Erza turned to the class, "because I will!"

The students ran to the back of the classroom while Erza slowly walked towards them while popping her knuckles. Once she was close enough to a student she raised her fist and-

"Good bye, Scarlet!" Ms. Green sang as she pushed Erza out the door.

Once the door was closed it slamed back open and in came Cana. Her hair went all ways and her clothes had tons of footprints on them. She took a sip out of her canteen and slammed the door back closed making Lucy come back to her senses.

Lucy gasped " I just had a Nightmare that Fairy Tail was joining our school!" She turned to Cana and laughed " I mean why would I -What the fuck happened to you!?" She looked down and gasped again,"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"As much as I wish it was just a nightmare." Cana took a sip out of her canteen," its not."

Lucys eye twiched. The door was then started being knocked.

"WHAT?!" The Blonde growled.

Natsu walked in "Yo I just wanted to ask if... hey wait a minute...YOU'RE THE BLONDE FROM EARLIER!"

"And you're the pinky from earlier! GASP, like I really fucking care!" She growled.

"What was your name again? Lucy was it?" Natsu asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing I just really like that name."

And for the first time in a while Lucy's heart skipped a beat. It could've been her imagination, or maybe-

"Natsu remember me?! We kissed at that concert?!"

-hes just like the rest.

* * *

**Ok so right now its 2:07 AM. I decided to work on this because I hate keeping people waiting so it is kinda rushed towards the end. I've been getting ready for school last week, my brother just came over, and I just started school Monday so its been kinda busy. I'm not a huge fan of school but I do need it so whatever. Umm...blah blah blah hope you enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer- F.T is Hiro Mashima's **


	6. And what if I say no?

**Disclaimer: I think you get it.**

"Natsu remember me?! We kissed at that concert?!"

A couple of girls stopped fawning and began to glare.

Natsu turned to see a girl with short white hair. She had on the uniform, but her collared shirt had some buttons down to show cleavage and was really tight while her skirt was extra mini and practically showing her...well her ass.

He squinted to take a better look and his eyes widened.

"YOU!" He gasped.

Lisanna skipped over to him "OMG, Im so glad your here!" She giggled as she latched onto his arm.

"Oh look Its Lisanna. Hi Lisanna" Cana said as she waved.

Lisanna giggled as she gave a small wave back.

Natsu gulped, "YOUR NAMES LISANNA?! That chick Erica was talking about you!?"

"So do you remember me?" Lisanna asked.

"How could I forget." He whined.

"So I guess Liz wasn't lying after all?" Cana asked herself

Lisanna grinned, "Told ya so." She said

"Who's Erica?" Lucy mumbled.

The door slammed open and Laxus walked in,"Yo Salamander! What's taking you so-" he facepalmed " and theres a girl hanging onto you. NOW IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE!"

Lucy crossed her arms and groaned in disgust.

"What the-No thats not what-UGH!" Natsu screamed throwing his arm up in frustration.

"Great another one. How many times are we gonna run into these guys!" Cana groaned catching Laxus' attention.

"If it isn't Blondie and Brownie." Laxus chuckled.

"Dont call us that. Were not buddies." Lucy spat.

Laxus shrugged and looked around the room. He saw natsu and began to walk towards him eyeing the girl hanging onto his arm, carefully "...I know you from somewhere."

Natsu stiffened 'If he remembers he won't be able to forget! he'll never let me live it down!' he thought.

He moved closer to Laxus and gave him a couple pats on the back "W-what? No way! I think you've finally lost it bro! " He said letting out a nervous laugh

Laxus continued to give Lisanna an intense stare, "...No I know I know her. But from where?...White hair, blue eyes. "

"Maybe it's another person with white hair and blue eyes?"

"No I definitely know her. I can't forget racks like those."

Lucy glared, catching Laxus' attention. He stared at her for a moment then smirked.

"Don't worry hun, Ill remember yours too." He said.

Girls all around the class began to stand, either out of jealousy or anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST-"

"Stop!" yelled making everyone turn towards her.

"AM I INVISIBLE NOW! I've been standing here screaming at you for what feels like 5 fucking hours!" She screamed.

"Teachers can't cuss." Cana teased.

glared."Shutup You!"

Cana raised her arms in defeat.

"LUCY, CANA, LISANNA GET TO YOUR SEATS BEFORE EVERYTHING TURNS RED!"

"What the- Hey! Aren't you gonna tell them anything?" Lucy complained, pointing to the two Band members.

"Of course I will! Now shutup and get your ass in a seat!"

"Come on Natsu! I'll show you where I sit!" Lisanna giggled as she began to pull natsu.

"Help me." He mouthed to Laxus.

"Lisanna." called

She turned to Ms. Green "Yea-ah, oh dear god.

was completely surrounded by a dark aura that gave almost everyone goosebumps.

"Without him." She growled.

"Lisanna, let him go before she loses it." Lucy said.

"Uh...yeah..." Natsu said turning to lisanna, "Can you let go of my arm...please?"

"Oh but natsu..." she pouted.

"GET OFF HIS ARM!" Lucy screamed into her ear.

"OW! Ok damn!" Lisanna whined rubbing her ear "What's your problem?" She mumbled

All 3 girls began to walk back to their seats mumbling different things.

"Dumb ass band causing a stampede and shit. Then they have the balls to call my boobs big. They better get an earful." Lucy mumbled.

"Stupid Lucy, making me get off Natsu's arm. She'll never understand the love that we have." Lisanna said.

"Aw man, I ran out of booze." Cana pouted.

The girls sat down in their seats (which were really close) and put their head down.

"Wow you three seem, depressed"

The girls turned to see levy with her face in a book.

"Oh, Hey Levy. Didn't know you were here. You know, cause you didn't say Hi." Cana said.

Levy chuckled "What can I say? This books really good."

"Arent they always" Lisanna said rolling her eyes.

"I need a smoke." Lucy said.

The three girls turned to Lucy.

"Come again." They said in sync.

"I need a smoke."

"Well that's a relief I thought you said 'I need a smoke'." Cana said wiping of imaginary sweat from her forehead.

Lucy growled "ARE YOU THICK!? That's exactly what I said!"

"Well geez" Cana said putting her feet on her desk.

"I thought you said you stopped!" Levy shouted.

"I did...or at least tried to but situations change. Now that these freaks are here I'll need a way to calm myself down."

While this went down no one noticed who stood at the front glaring at-

"ENOUGH OF THIS ANNOYING NONSENSE! JUST SHUT UP! I HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH!"

Wah! I-Im sorry! I Mean, I was just- Narrating! I-its my job!

"NOT YOU!"

Oh. For a second there I thought I might die. Haha.

"Who's she talking to?" Lisanna whispered.

"The bitch went nuts." Lucy said turning to Lisanna "I think we broke her."

ignored the commotion and turned to the boys.

"I know this day may not have started easy but we're happy to have you. What is it you need , ?" She said.

"What the- you're supposed to get mad at em!" Lucy screamed.

"Ignore her she's nuts." said.

Lucy growled and began to complain and scream in the background.

"Did you call me Mister? Am I gonna be a teacher?" Natsu asked tilting his head.

'Dumbass' Laxus thought.

"Thank you. Gramps sent Natsu in here to ask for you." He answered.

"Is that so?" Ms. Green asked.

"Yeah something about classes or whatever." Natsu said.

"Hmm..tell him I'll be right out."

"Right, Lets go Natsu" Laxus said as he began to walk out the door, Natsu following behind.

"Levy you're in charge of the class while I talk to Makarov."

"Uh. Ok." Levy said

"What!? Levy AGAIN! Why don't you ever put me in charge? I'm always here! " Cana complained.

"Or maybe even Lucy. People listen to her and-" Cana turned to Lucy and sweat dropped.

"...Yeah thats right we saw you talking to yourself you old hag and you know what!? I was the one who smashed your Windows last time so ha..."

"Ok maybe not Lucy" Cana said.

"I knew it was her." mumbled.

" I Should be in charge! I mean i'm the pretty one!" Lisanna suggested.

Cana turned to her and glared. "Are you calling me ugly?"

"N-No not at all."

"Oh ok cause if you were I probably would've-"

"Responsibility."

Cana and Lisanna turned to the teacher and tilted their heads.

"What?"

"Respon-sibility. That's why I always choose Levy, she's responsible. I trust her"

"What is that?" Lisanna whispered.

Cana thought for a moment then slammed her fist onto her palm.

"Oh! That's the word Erza used this morning!"

Lisanna tilted her head "Well...do you know what it means?"

"Nope not a clue!" Cana laughed.

Lisanna sweat dropped "Well you're being awfully cheery about this."

"Lets make a deal. If you can figure out what it means I'll let you both get to be in charge."

Lisanna and Cana smiled, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

While in the background-

"They're never gonna be in charge huh?" Someone asked Levy.

"Its not likely, No" She answered.

"Levy's in charge for now so im gonna go talk to Makarov." said.

"All right." Cana said as the teacher walked out.

She immediately turned to Lisanna, "We need a plan."

"Well heres an idea, How about we just google it." Lisanna said rolling her eyes.

Cana leaned back, "Nah thats too much work."

Levy stood, walked to the front of the room, sat in the teachers seat then gave a thumbs up.

"Thats the signal!" One kid said.

"PARTY!" Another one yelled.

The class erupted in chaos. People were standing on desks, throwing paper balls, throwing spit balls, Throwing chairs, throwing pencils, throwing- Oh my god just...let me catch my breath.

While others were throwing everything-"...so how do you feel now bit- Hey where'd you go!?"- Lucy was still screaming.

Cana laughed, "She already left the room."

Lucy gasped "So she didn't even listen to me?!"

"She heard some of what you said but most of the time you were talking to yourself." Cana said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lucy screamed.

Levy chuckled as she watched everyone doing everything from a safe distance. She walked up to the door and peered through the window only to see on her way back to the class room.

'What the hell?'she thought, 'that was fast.'

" coming!" She warned.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to clean up. They ran across the classroom like cockroaches to get to their seat until the door opened and one person was left standing.

"I have return-Why are you standing, ?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"M-me?" He stuttered.

"Is your name not Alzack Connell?" pushed.

"Y-yeah, Well-"

"Why were you standing?"

He stared at her for a moment then looked around the room for an excuse. Lucy then caught his eye when she was making hand movements on her desk. At first he didn't get the picture but then he got it.

He swiftly picked a pencil from his desk and showed it to the teacher.

"I was just picking up my pencil." He said as he sat down.

The whole class was relieved. Some students even began to clap for Alzack.

'Is picking up a pencil really enough to clap?' thought.

She walked back to the front of the class.

"Levy you can go back to your seat now."

Levy nodded "Yes ma'am."

She went back to her seat and opened her book once again.

"I would like to tell you that the students that came in earlier ate going to start coming here every morning."

No one said a thing.

"Wow. I thought you'd be more excited."

"I think we figured they'd be in this class, when they first stepped in this class." Lucy said .

"Well then...YOU CAN COME IN BOYS!" Ms. Green yelled.

"Alright, alright, don't gotta scream lady." Natsu whined rubbing his ear.

"Please, introduce yourselves." Ms. Green said.

"Okay then. Hi my name is-"

"I never thought I'd say this, but can we learn? I'm pretty sure everyone in this class knows them anyway." Lucy cut off.

eyes began to sparkle "Can I really teach?!"

"Yeah just-"

"Boys just pick a seat I have a class to teach!" Ms. Green said as she began to push the boys to the desks.

Girls all around the room started making space for the band to sit but they waved it off and sat at the end of the room, directly behind Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna.

Lisanna tried to hold in her squeal while Levy blushed.

"Ok lets begin. Now last time we were learning about-"

was suddenly cut off by the bell making her gawk.

Lucy laughed, "Well that sucks. Today is not your day."

She took her pencil and ran out the room to find Cana waiting outside the door.

As they began to walk to their next class Lucy was stopped.

"What the-you again? Listen up, If i'm late again Erza'll have my head so if you'll excuse me." Lucy growled.

"Lucy I gotta go" Cana said.

Lucy nodded. She looked around the hallway and saw that it was completely tried to walk past the salmon haired boy but he kept blocking her path.

"Seriously!?" She yelled out in frustration.

"I know you dont like me, and I see that, but you don't know me enough and i'm willing to change that." He said.

"Willing to change? Look, I don't know what you're talking about but who cares if I don't know you? Most of your 'fans' know nothing about you besides the fact that you look good, and besides im pretty sure you don't know me either. Do you?" Lucy said.

Natsu shook his head and "No I don't know you but like I said i'm willing to change all of that and I'm gonna show you that I'm not the type of person you think I am...and neither are the others."

"Others? What are you- is this just because I don't like your stupid band!? Geez I can't believe this!"

Natsu and Lucy were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the tardy bell.

Lucy threw her hands up in frustration and glared "And now i'm late! Why the fuck did it have to be me?! Im not the only one who doesn't like your gay ass band so Why didn't you go bother someone else!? Why did you have to fuck with me?!"

Natsu stood still for a moment and thought about that question "I don't really know actually. I just had a feeling that it couldn't be anyone but you."

Lucys glare softened a bit but she tried not to show it.

"-And also you're more open to your hate for us than others. It may be dangerous."

And back to the hard glare. Great job, Natsu.

"What do you want?"

"Will you be my friend, Luigi? I want to show you that I'm not as bad as you may think. I'll do anything just...Please!" Natsu begged.

Lucy smirked "thats not my name and what if I say no?"

"I'll uh...I'll...yeah I got nothing."

Lucy giggled making natsu blush lightly.

"I'll think about it." She said

Natsu smiled and Lucy smiled back then she snapped her leaned over to Natsu's ear making him blush a little more.

She whispered "You should really get to class before Erza catches you, shes always looking out for tardies in the morning."

Lucy backed away, turned on her heel, and began her walk to class.

"See you later then" she said, waving to Natsu.

Natsu waved back "uh...Yeah." he said.

Natsu stood still as he watched Lucy get smaller and smaller as she walked down the hallway then completely disappear when she walked into her class.

"Woah..." he sighed.

He continued to stare down the hallway until he finally came back to his senses.

"Oh yeah!" He said as he pulled out his schedule "where to next?"

As Natsu looked through his schedule to see where he would go to next, he never noticed the person from around the corner who watched it all and saw everything.

**Did you like it? Sorry I made you wait but I did tell you that school started. I've been working on this every weekend trying to fix it and change it and-bleh. Alot has happened. I wanna let you know that I had no idea this chapter would take so long so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Tell me if you liked this chapter or not because this one gave me a lot trouble. Thanks.**


End file.
